Helicobacter pylori, an organism in the gastro-intestinal tract, has been strongly associated with peptic ulcer disease, gastritis, and gastric cancer. The microbiology of gastrointestinal disease reemerged as a field of interest when H. Pylori (then Campylobacter) was isolated and successfully cultured in 1982-1983. It was noted then that in chronic active gastritis, H. Pylori was nearly always present, and it is now the accepted cause. Although its mechanism of transmission is undetermined, it is though to be by the oral route. Emergency physicians may be at increased risk due to their exposure to gastric contents during certain procedures commonly done in the emergency department such as naso-gastric tube placement, endotracheal intubation and orogastric lavage. To date, there have been few studies evaluating H. Pylori in health care workers. One study has shown a greater prevalence in nurses with more than fifteen years of experience. There are also some studies of endoscopists. Two show a greater prevalence of infection and another does not. Infection with H. Pylori can be determined by analyzing serum from a small sample of blood by venipuncture. The enzyme-linked immunosorbant assay (ELISA) for the antibody is highly sensitive and specific for H. Pylori. The plan is to test for the presence of H. Pylori antibody in emergency medicine residents in the LSU program. They will be compared to a demographically matched medical student control group. These students will be in their pre-clinical years of training and will not have had any prior health care employment. There will be approximately 52 participants in each group. H. Pylori has an estimated 0.3% to 1% yearly seroconversion rate. The hypothesis is that there is a greater prevalence of antibodies in emergency medicine residents that in non-health care workers. A sample of blood will be obtained from volunteers in each group and tested for the antibody to H. Pylori. None of the investigators are responsible for grading these students, and any students in courses graded by the investigators will be excluded from the study. Participants will be required to complete a questionnaire. The questionnaire will obtain demographic and medical practice data that may provide insight into the risk factors for H. Pylori infection.